Hoffman's Promise
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Slash. Jigsaw is quickly dying and tries to get more out of life. Hoffman made a promise to carry on Jigsaw's legacy, but will he keep it? Rated T for language and slashy content. No flaming please.


_Based off a recent dream I had. Enjoy._

* * *

It was a long and boring day at the workshop at which the Jigsaw killers called home. John Kramer aka Jigsaw had been out most of the day. He was personally taking care of certain aspects of his current game.

This left Detective Lieutenant Mark Hoffman and Amanda Young by themselves, with nothing standing in their way of killing one another. It had been twenty minutes or so since John had left. Hoffman and Amanda sat far away from each other in their black office chairs.

Hoffman was intently staring at one of the monitors that housed a male subject, while Amanda was staring off into space. Neither one said a word, they preferred it that way. The less communication they had the better. They absolutely _hated_ working with each other; it was like a living hell.

John took two paces into the first door of the workshop, he was arguing. He slowly made his way into the room where the other two were.

His cancer had gotten the better of him these past few days. He was becoming weaker every single day and there was nothing he could do about it. He was _dying_.

Jill Tuck entered the room; she was closely on John's heels. Hoffman and Amanda stared at them, neither said a word. Jill stopped John for a second, eyeballing him.

"John, _please_ stop your work. Can't you see it's time to finally stop it? You've proven your point to the entire world. I think it's time for you to stop once and for all."

John glared at her for a second or two almost considering it. He shook his head, walking in the direction of one of his chairs. Jill appeared sad and upset, there was almost guilt written upon her face.

She knew she couldn't convince John to do something like that. She knew that John's work would continue no matter what happened. There was always going to be _someone_ to carry out John's work.

Detective Hoffman arose out of his chair, his mind was now focusing on the dying John. Hoffman was trying to keep himself together during this tough time. It was very hard for him to try and forget that John was growing weaker.

They had became so close these past several years. They were more then friends, they were _lovers._

Hoffman slowly approached John, his eyes were already watery. Intense sadness crept over him; he couldn't stand to see his lover looking so frail. Hoffman's heart couldn't take it. John slowly stood up, staring at him.

The two men enter into a long and passionate embrace. They smiled at each other, making the moment last. A sparkle could be seen in John's tired eyes. Out of nowhere, he pulled Hoffman into a hard kiss.

Catching him by surprise, they slowly started to make out. Hoffman immediately let John have control; he wanted nothing more then to make him happy. John's tongue forced its way inside of his lover's hot, wet mouth.

John's tongue slowly met Hoffman's tongue. Their hands were roaming each other's body, going in every direction. Saliva trickled down both men's mouths, hungry for more. Their teeth clashed for a brief moment, sweat was dripping down their faces.

Low moans escaped John's lips; Hoffman was trying to get in control. Their speed increased, John's tongue was lashing in and out of his young lover's. Hands found themselves at home, while sweat meshed with spit.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, smiles spread over their faces. Amanda and Jill watched on in complete disgust, shooting the lovers dirty looks. Both women left the room quickly, they couldn't stand to bare witness to it any longer. It drove them _insane._

John broke their long make out session short, he stared deeply into Hoffman's eyes. His eyes were watery, it appeared as though he had something on his mind. Hoffman stared back at him perplexed. John motioned Hoffman to take a seat in one of the old office chairs. Hoffman obeyed his request.

John stood two feet away from him, he continued to stare not saying a word. The silence was really getting into Hoffman. It was hard to sit though knowing John had something to tell him. Hoffman waited in anticipation, his hands began to slightly shake.

"Mark. There is no easy way to say this. I'm dying. I told you that I had cancer whenever we first met. It appears that the cancer is spreading rapidly. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I'm afraid I don't have much more time left in this world. That is why I want _you_ to carry on my legacy. Will you do that for me?"

It was almost as if Hoffman was struck in the heart by a flaming, poisonous dart. It was biter-sweet to hear that he'd be taking over for John.

Tears were on the verge of pouring out of Detective Hoffman's eyes. This was a bombshell to him. His lover was dying and he got to replace him. Where did that leave Amanda and Jill?

"I promise I will continue your work. I'll continue your work until it's completely finished. I will not let you down."

A warm smile spread over John's face. He appeared very happy, the happiest he had been in days. Slowly and steadily, John walked two feet to where he was sitting. He sat down on his young lovers' lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Both men smiled at one another.

It was Hoffman this time who kissed John. Hoffman grabbed onto his lover's sides, slowly kissing his aging lips. His lips were barely wet from where they had kissed a little while before. Nonetheless, the kiss mattered every bit the same. As long as they were together, that's all that ever mattered to them.

Their tongues fought hard this time, they battled for what seemed like to the death. Hoffman's hands were slowly moving downward, his hands trying to caress every inch of his body. John this time fought hard for total control.

Their lips made soft popping noises, their moans increased in volume. John's hands were gently tugging on his hair, small moans escaped his mouth. It had been a little while since either man had done this. John was so sick here lately, they tried to conserve his energy for whenever he really needed it.

Tonight was special however, John was quickly dying and Hoffman was becoming the sole Jigsaw killer. Tears trailed down Hoffman's cheeks. John quickly noticed them, he ceased their kissing at once. Hoffman stared into his eyes, trying hard not to cry.

"You're lighter. It's going to be harder for you to walk. Let me carry you."

A shy smile appeared on John's face. He hadn't been carried in a very long time. It was almost as if it were a joke. It couldn't have been a joke though, before he knew it Hoffman had easily lifted him up into the air.

John's legs were over his left arm, his upper torso was being supported by his right arm. He was carrying John bride style. John chuckled, getting a kick out of this. The two lovers headed outside, getting some fresh air. John had insisted on wanting to be outside for the entire day.

He was so damn tired of being cooped up inside. They walked outside for a while, cutting through alleyways and bypassing oncoming cars.

Thick, black smoke rose highly in the sky. A strong, burning smell almost drove Hoffman into a coughing spell. John immediately glanced around, trying to find the source.

John pointed across the street to a nearby red brick building.

"What's going on over there?"

Hoffman shrugged, getting closer to the scene. Sure enough, both men spotted a huge apartment fire. The apartment building was engulfed in thick, red flames. Flames thoroughly licked the building, bricks were falling everywhere.

The Jigsaw killers watched on from a safe distance, before Hoffman spoke up.

"Damn that's a huge fire. It's a good thing it doesn't concern us."

A wild, hyper expression crossed John's face. Excitement spread over him like a kid in a candy store. He almost couldn't contain himself.

"I want to go see it."

Hoffman's eyes grew wide. John actually wanted to _get closer_ to the fire? Was he insane? He was acting very strange tonight, he never got excited over something so trivial. This wasn't like the John he knew so well and loved.

Hoffman led John though a thick tangled maze of smoke and debris. They emerged closer to the fiery building. Coming within a mere twenty feet of it, John let his excitement run wild.

"I want to go inside of it!"

Hoffman's eyes grew wider if possible. John had to be fucking insane now. He actually wanted to go inside of a dangerous and deadly building. Hoffman quickly shook his head, he wanted his lover going nowhere near that insane place.

He knew John wanted to get a little more out of life since his was about to end. But going into a collapsing and burning building just for the hell of it?

That's where he drew the line. It took them over ten minutes to return back to the workshop. John was happily being carried through the front door, Hoffman's back was starting to hurt him.

John didn't seem like much, carrying him around for over twenty minutes really wore a person down. Hoffman carried John all the way into his room with all of his crude medical equipment.

They smiled at one another, knowing that was probably going to be the last time they ever saw each other again. Tears were already beginning to form in Hoffman's eyes. John weakly grabbed onto his hand, holding it tight.

He wanted to reassure his lover before it was too late. He wanted to let him know everything was going to be alright. Even though it was going to be the end of his life, it wasn't going to be the end of his legacy.

They held hands all through the night, never leaving each other's side. Every ten minutes or so Hoffman would check to see if his lover was still with him. By the sixth time he checked, he was already gone.

Hoffman sat in that room right next to John for what seemed like an eternity. Tears poured out of his eyes like a water fountain. He continued to hold tightly onto John's cold, dead hand.

He never wanted to let it go. He wanted to sit there forever and pretend everything was alright, even though it wasn't.

Hoffman would always remember what John told him. He would follow directly in his footsteps and continue his legacy just as he had left it. Hoffman made a promise and he kept it.


End file.
